


Day 1: A Winter Walkway

by spoopyghostbones



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas Fluff, Community: slythindor100, Draco wears a Gryffindor scarf, Fluff, Harry wears a Slytherin one, M/M, Soft Boys, Such sickeningly sweet fluff dear god, Winter, it's all very touching, maybe it isn't even that fluffy, well I say that only because this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyghostbones/pseuds/spoopyghostbones
Summary: The day is cold, but not everything else has to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035495
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Day 1: A Winter Walkway

**Author's Note:**

> Asjkhf this is the first prompt thingy I'm writing - hope I did it right.

It was 11am and the day was cold, their breaths curling out before them like whisps of Patronus trails as they walked down the road. It was bordered with trees that had long since swapped their green summer coats for winter blossoms of snow, dusting the walkers beneath them with tufts of snowflakes whenever a wind blew through.

Draco’s fair skin was pink from the frost, practically hidden deep beneath the layers of wool he had pulled low over his ears and the scarf he had wrapped tightly up to his nose. Harry found it particularly endearing, the fact that his rosy cheeks matched the Gryffindor red of his scarf beautifully. Draco turned to see him watching and quirked a questioning brow.

‘What?’ He said, lifting his gloved hands – expensive fur ones – to blow into. ‘Look where you’re walking, you’ll slip on the ice.’

‘It’ll be worth it if this is the last view I see,’ Harry smiled a lopsided smile, hair flicking over his glasses. He had omitted a hat today, but he wore Draco’s Slytherin scarf prouder than he’d worn any Gryffindor apparel.

‘Sappy git,’ Draco muttered, but he smiled that soft smile he reserved for Harry.

 _Yes,_ Harry thought, _this will be a good Christmas_.

It was 11am and the day was cold, but Draco’s hand was warm in his.


End file.
